HOLY CRAP YOUR REAL!
by Sideswipe1388
Summary: My best friend,Cheyenne and I discover that our faviorite characters may be real.bumblebee/oc, Jazz/oc, Sideswipe/oc, and Optimus/oc Also I'm bad at summires plz read rated t because I'm parionoid disclaimer : I do not own transformers
1. I get a surprise

Transformers 1

My mom, Cheyenne who is my best friend, and I were all sitting in a both at Mary's. Mary's was a little cafe in the middle of nowhere. As I ate a bit of my cheeseburger I heard someone say "Can you tell me where I can find a Cheyenne Hunt or Brittney Russell?"asked a man that had silverish or white hair yet he looked like he was around 20 or 21 also he had shocking blue eyes that I never thought possible ."And what do they know you as?" Asked Denise, my favorite waitress." Umm , swipes " replied 'swipes' and I had a felling that we needed to talk to him."Hey swipes!"I yelled and kicked at Cheyenne. "What , oh Hi swipes" she said nervously as I kicked her again ."hey Brit ,hey Chey "replied 'swipes'."Who is that " asked my mom. "Umm, he is one of my friends dads ,who was always hanging out at school " I said loud enough for him to hear. "Say how is Will"I asked him."umm good "he replied "Well I have to go ,I saw your moms car out side so I came to say hi "he finished as he turned and left with me puzzling over who that was, why he wanted to see us, and why is eyes were so unrealistically blue like they were.

_linebreak_

As we walked into my house Cheyenne went to the restroom my mom went to sit in her chair and finish her work,My mom was a news reporter for the local newspaper, as I went to set down the left overs. As Cheyenne met me in the hall way we walked to my room and saw the same freaking man from Mary's SITING ON MY BED!"WTF"I said loud enough that my mom could not hear. "I guess I have some explaining to do"he said and I was surprised he had looked ASIC he was asleep."Ya think"I replied.

* * *

Chapter 1 is done! Like it, hate it? Tell me pease.


	2. They are here

"Well first off my name is sideswipe-"said sideswipe as I gave a look to cheyenne that said transformers and I got a crazy idea "do you happen to know a guy by the name of bumblebee, he is always wearing black and yellow and has black hair. Also a guy named Optimus last name prime always wearing blue or red with black hair that looks almost blue. Oh ya and they have shocking blue eyes like yours." I said and smiled.

"Uuuuuhhhhhh ummmmmmm" he said and then pulled a phone out of his pocket and whispered into it thinking we could not hear him "Optimus we have a problem" he whispered into the phone"ok I will be there soon"replied a guys voice I'm guessing to be Optimus's .

"How about we go outside" said Cheyenne."Good idea" replied sideswipe.

As Cheyenne and I walked outside I informed my mom "We are going to get some air" As sideswipe holoformed (for lack of a better word)out side I realized something I JUST MET SIDESWIPE! He is my favorite bot ever.

-line break-

Cheyenne p.o.v.

I heard Brittney tell her mom that we were going outside and as we walked up to the tree where sideswipe was sitting on and looked at brittney, we were both 18 I was born in October her September she had brown eyes and black hair while I hade a dirty blondish hair and hazel eye, then I realized some thing. I was going to meet Optimus prime omg!

Like sideswipe is brittney's favorite bot Optimus was my favorite. As I turned to tell brittney something I saw a blue and red Peter-built semi, a yellow Camaro , a silver corvette, a search and rescue vehicle, and a blue motorbike. I knew the semi was Optimus, the Camaro bumblebee, the corvette sideswipe, the search and rescue ratchet, and the motorbike arcee. Then I though what if brittneys mom walks out!?

* * *

Chapter 2 done


	3. Sideswipe gets scratched

Sideswipe p.o.v.

As Optimus, Bumblebee , my alt form, ratchet, and arcee pulled in I saw panic register in Cheyenne's eyes."What if your mom walks out" I heard her say.

"You have a point" Brittney replied then at me said "can they go hide in the field "she asked as she pointed to the field. "I'll call and ask him" I said.

"Tell them to turn and drive about an eighth of a mile then there is a gate" Cheyenne stated,"ok"I replied as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called prime"The girls said that there is a gate an eighth of a mile down if you turn to hide your alt forms" I said into the phone "ok give us 5 minuets and we will be there"I heard as I saw a GMC pickup race by "Ironhide late as ever"I said as I laughed.

—line brake—

Brittneys P.O.V.

As I heard sideswipe laugh and say"ironhide late as ever" I saw a guy that was wearing a red shirt and jeans with black hair that looked blue like I described earlier so he was prime, a guy that had black hair and a yellow and black striped shirt who was bumblebee, a guy with a stethoscope around his neck white hair and a red and white polo shirt, a guy with silver hair a gray polo shirt and a gun in his pocket definitely ironhide, and a skinny black haired and a dark blue shirt arcee I think. They all had jeans and combat boots, had the shocking blue eyes, and looked like they were 20 or 21.

"Hello , my name is -"he said.

"Optimus Prime and that is sideswipe, bumblebee, ironhide, arcee, and ratchet" I finished pointing to each bot in turn.

"Yes, and how do you know this?" Sideswipe asked.

"Hehe well there is a movie and a tv show about you"I said.

"MEOW" "RUFF" we heard and I saw midnight my black kitty run up and get on sideswipe and claw him because nacho my uncles dog was chasing him"GOD DAMIT NACHO"I said as I walked over and grabbed his collar as I turned around to tell Cheyenne to grab Sam I saw sideswipe holding midnight and petting him. As me and Cheyenne shared a confused look I said "How are you getting to pet him he usually hates other people the only people he normally lets pet him is me and Cheyenne"I finished as we heard a BOOM BOOM BOOM! On the front door. "What was that? Arcee asked as we heard "THIS IS THE GOVERNMENT"

Uh-oh I knew where this is going.

Chapter 3 done.


	4. We are captured

"Crud, um you guys go to your alt NOT follow us"I said to the bots as Cheyenne and I walked to the front door and said"WHO ARE YOU BANGING ON MY FRONT DOOR?!"

"I am Simmons I am from sector 7."Simmons replied.

Even thought I had seen the movie and knew it did I said"Sector 7 does not exist!".

"That's it stand in a strait line"and as we stood there he scans us with this device that was like the one used in the first transformers movie .As it went of like crazy Simmons said "get in the car NOW!"

As we got in the car I said "what the hell is going on" and then Simmons punched me in the face"You will not talk to me like that" at the same as Cheyenne said "what the hell"and he punched her in the face. "Oh, hell no you do-"I was cut of by the car stopping suddenly on a bridge by where I live and the roof being ripped of by sideswipe in his robot form"You should not have harmed the girls"he said seeing the blood from our mouths.

"What in the name of hades?!"said Simmons as sideswipe picked Cheyenne and I up as Simmons got out of the car."ratchet plz come check the girls" as he set us down. "Ok" replied ratchet as he walked over and scanned us (there was a tingly feeling) and said "Only minor Injuries" as I saw a soldier put up a phone "crud, we need to go" I told the bots as 10 hummers pulled up. I saw Optimus grab Cheyenne and run and then transform as sideswipe grabbed me and put me by his spark and ran but as I felt him stop quickly I knew that we had been caught. As I felt it start getting colder I got closer to his warm spark.

_line break_

I woke up confused why I was not in my own bed and remembered the past days events. As I shot up I said "Where is sideswipe?!" I asked the soldier nearest me. "You need to talk to Simmons"he replied

"That crazy dude, ugg"I said as he helped me up and chuckled."well lets go and get this over with." I said as we walked out.

As we walked up to

Simmons I ask-yelled"WHERE THE HELL IS MY CAR?!"

"What did I say about talking me like that"he said as he freaking PUNCHED ME AGAIN! The only thing stopping me was the soldiers hand on my arm. I knew one thing this was NOT over

* * *

Chapter 4 up yay


	5. AN

**A/N ok so I think I said that I would update daily not gonna happen my mom grounded me from electronics for 3 weeks so sorry but I may be able to update this story before then**

**-Sapphire & Sideswipe OUT!**


	6. CAKE GUN!

Brittney's p.o.v.

As we walked I asked "Can you please tell me where my car is?"I asked as nice as I could to Simmons and he replied" after I show you something".

As we walked into a room with a small box on a table and a set of claw marks on the wall. "Do earthier of you 2 have a phone or any electronics?" Simmons asked. "I have my iPhone (the one I'm typing this on, lol)"I said and handed him my phone.

As he zapped my phone with energy from THE cube. As it came alive I was saw that instead of shooting first he acutely looked around then freaked out and I thought maybe it had a brain so when Simmons l went to zap him again to kill him I punched Simmons and grabbed the little guy. "Now take me to my fragin car!"I yelled as Simmons got up (yes I punched him that hard) and drew his hand back to punch me but, was pushed against the wall by a man that looked familiar "If you hit her again I will personally kick your a**" and as he pushed Simmons away he finished"Now take her to her damn car!". I will confess I smiled

_line break_

As I saw the people icing sideswipe I yelled "STOP IT!" As I ran to the nearest person and just about broke his wrist trying to take away the icing gun(that sounds like something you use for cake lol)"IT IS OK STOP FREEZING THE CAR!"yelled the same guy who hit Simmons a bit ago "what is going on" said my iPhone (the one that got zapped)"get back in my pocket I will tell you in a bit"I whispered to him as sideswipe leap up and readied his gun and pointed it at every on until I yelled "SIDESWIPE, IT IS OK THEY WILL NOT HURT YOU!"

As he looked down and saw me he got on one knee and asked me "did they hurt you?"

As I shrugged I said"well Simmons punched me again-"

"WHAT!?"roared sideswipe "YOU DARE HURT SAPPHIRE!"as he turned on Simmons and pointed hi cannon at him.(ok most of you are wondering 'sapphire? Her name is brittney. Well soon the story explaining will be up on Jazz'sGirl813's profile)

* * *

Done finally oh wow it is short sorry next one is really long


	7. an READ READ READ

Hey guy so ok im cancelling this story but do not faer it is beacause I am completely re writting in same characters it will be ok I am writing the new one completely then posting it

Love

SAPPHIRE (call me thaif you want) I


End file.
